marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jemma Simmons
Agent Jemma Simmons works for S.H.I.E.L.D. as a life science specialist. Biography ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Pilot" As Phil Coulson assigns a team to investigate the group called "The Rising Tide", one of the science officers is Simmons, who describes herself as an expert in biochemistry, and Coulson refers to as having "two PhD's in fields I can't pronounce". As the investigation uncovers the hacker Skye, she in turn reveals about a man with Extremis-induced powers, Mike Peterson. While investigating a building destroyed by Peterson, Simmons finds an explosive that is "not of this earth". "0-8-4" ''To be added "The Asset" Simmons reveals that her training involved "atomistic attribute drills", and that their chemical kinetics adviser was Dr. Franklin Hall, a disappeared scientist who is the current assignment. While investigating the truck Hall was in, Simmons finds a weird magnetic field that is revealed to be caused by the rare substance “gravitonium.” She and Fitz later guide Skye while she tries to rescue Hall in Cyprus. "Eye-Spy" Simmons surgically operates the electronic eye of Akela Amador, while Fitz deactives an explosive booby trap inside it. "Girl In The Flower Dress" To be added "FZZT" Simmons is infected by a virus contained in a Chitauri helmet and is forced to develop a cure while quarantined inside the lab. Afraid that it had not worked, she tries to kill herself by jumping off the plane. Grant Ward jumps after Simmons, injecting her with the working cure on the way down, and stops their fall with a parachute. "The Hub" To be added "The Well" To be added "Repairs" To be added "The Bridge" To be added "The Magical Place" To be added "Seeds" To be added "T.R.A.C.K.S." To be added "T.A.H.I.T.I." To be added "Yes Men" To be added "End of the Beginning" To be added "Turn, Turn, Turn" To be added "Providence" To be added "The Only Light in the Darkness To be added "Nothing Personal" To be added Relationships *Phil Coulson - Her superior. *Skye - Teammate. *Grant Ward - Teammate turned enemy. *Melinda May - Teammate. *Leo Fitz - Her scientific partner. *Raina - Enemy. *Ian Quinn - Enemy. *John Garrett - Ally turned enemy. *Deathlok - Enemy turned ally. *Antoine Triplett - Teammate. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV Series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Elizabeth Henstridge ***"Pilot" (First appearance) ***"0-8-4" ***"The Asset" ***"Eye-Spy" ***"Girl In The Flower Dress" ***"FZZT" ***"The Hub" ***"The Well" ***"Repairs" ***"The Bridge" ***"The Magical Place" ***"Seeds" ***"T.R.A.C.K.S." ***"T.A.H.I.T.I." ***"Yes Men" ***"End of the Beginning" ***"Turn, Turn, Turn" ***"Providence" ***"The Only Light in the Darkness" ***"Nothing Personal" Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *The relationship between Fitz and Simmons is based on the relationship between Jed Whedon and Maurissa Tancharoen. Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Jemma Simmons ID.jpg Jemma Simmons Agents of SHIELD.jpg Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz Agents of SHIELD.jpg|Fitz-Simmons Jemma Simmons 01.jpg|Promotional Image. "Pilot" JemmaSimmons1-AoSPilot.png JemmaSimmons2-AoSPilot.png FitzSimmons-AoSPilot.png "The Asset" JemmaFullSpectrumGoggles-AoSTA.png|Simmons wearing Fitz's Full-Spectrum Goggles "Eye-Spy" AoS_Eye-Spy.jpg Simmons1-AoSES.png "FZZT" AoS_FZZT.jpg "The Magical Place" AoS_The_Magical_Place.jpg "Tahiti" Agents of SHIELD Tahiti 02.jpg Agents of SHIELD Tahiti 03.jpg Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Geniuses Category:Created Characters